Batalla interior
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Habían decidido mantener sus encuentros en una batalla en el que caería el hollow más debil, no importaba cuánta sangre era derramada, querían matarse, pero esa atracción hacía única su batalla  Lemon  Dark Rukia x Hichigo


**Título: Batalla interior**

**Pairing: Ichigo Hollow x Dark Rukia**

**Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, es del magnifico e increíble Tite Kubo (sí aquí lo piropeo, pero me tiene frustrada xD)**

**Nota: Es algo fuertecillo, así que si eres santo no lo leas xD**

Otra vez aquel lugar, estaba envuelto en niebla, podía sentir su propia respiración, sí había estado allí en alguna ocasión, de eso estaba segura, y sabía quien la esperaba, tenía algo pendiente con aquel hollow. Su capa rojiza se movió con el pequeño aire que había en aquel lugar, el diseño era un poco insípido y simple para su gusto, tampoco le importaba demasiado, sabía muy a lo que había ido a ese lugar que le propiciaba fuertes dolores de cabeza. Su propio subconsciente la había llevado al mundo interior de Ichigo Kurosaki.

**- Je… **

Aquella pequeña risa hizo que se mantuviera alerta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había agazapado en pose de ataque, aquella guadaña tan grande se encontraba en sus manos, no se la iba a jugar con alguien tan tramposo como él.

**- Vienes a mi mundo, ¿Y me retas? – **se volvió a escuchar su voz aún más cerca, su respiración se agitaba más, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse herir por alguien tan insignificante – **Me estás resultando patética.. **

El hollow se encontraba a su espalda, sus expertas manos con un suave roce, acariciaban las caderas de la chica, usó su velocidad para colocarse detrás de él y colocar su arma en su cuello, con un simple roce, se lo rebanaría, ya no le causaría más problemas.

**- Me fascina que una shinigami como tú haya engendrado esa parte hollow, ¿Quieres matarme por puro deseo de tu reina? **– dijo en torno burlón, mirándola de arriba abajo sin ninguna piedad, parecía relamerse.

**- Te equivocas… **- susurró ella mirándole con aquellos ojos opacos, sumidos en la oscuridad – **Deseo fuerza, y te interpones en mi camino.**

**- Tendrás que matarme si quieres absorber mi poder, aunque veo una forma mejor de prestártelo – **miró hacia el pequeño lazo amarillo de aquel kimono blanco y deshilachado que solía llevar, lo acarició con su mano derecha, estaba dispuesto a deshacerlo pero ésta no se lo permitió, hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello, y en otro de sus shumpos se alejó de él.

**- Ahora eres tú el que me resulta patético, al no poder poseer a mi reina, quieres poseerme a mí. Antes de que puedas tocarme te habré cortado un brazo – **dijo con aquella expresión neutra. Era un hollow que no transmitía sus deseos de venganza con su mirada, sus actos sólo la impulsaban a cometerlos, sin ni siquiera una sonrisa, era realmente temible.

- **No se como puedes venerarla.**

**- Amo su alma, me resulta pura y apetitosa, serviré a sus deseos más ocultos, y si muere en ello, me quedaré con su cuerpo.**

**- Eres horrible **– deshizo su ceño fruncido, con uno de sus dedos acarició la sangre que caía por su cuello y la lamió con sutileza – **Me encantas, te haré mía.**

**- Repugnante. – **No iba a esperar sus ataques con suma rapidez fue de nuevo hacia él con repulsividad hacia su persona usó su ataque grieta ante su enemigo, ocasionando una fuerte explosión.

Era precavida pero no estúpida sabía que había conseguido esquivarla, el ataque había colisionado en unos edificios que había detrás de él. Le parecía excitante luchar con una persona que estuviese a su altura, no como aquella vez que sólo quería salvar a su "reina", se dejaba herir, le resultaba aburrido.

-** Piensas salir o… - **no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase, Hichigo se encontraba detrás de ella, cogía con fuerza su guadaña y la aprisionaba en su garganta, estaba entre su arma y él, su respiración le fallaba y un gemido de dolor se escapó de su boca.

- **Apetitosa – **lamió su mejilla, y levantó de forma descarada su kimono, podía tocar sus muslos y a pesar del forcejeo de la hollow pudo deleitarse con ello. Era dura y fría como una piedra pero sabría como domarla para escuchar sus gemidos – **No te vas a escapar…**

**- ¡Tsk…! **– gruñó ella , impulsó su peso en su guadaña para salir por debajo del agarre, y pudo propinarle una patada mientras recuperaba el aire, ¿Aquella pelea la estaba "calentando"?. No, no podía ser, ella había venido a matarle, a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Él pensaba de la misma manera que ella, quería hacerla suya, oírla gemir, y asesinarla tras haber manoseado por completo su cuerpo. No sentía dolor ante aquella patada, sólo le había ocasionado risa. Fue hacia ella, atacándole con su propia arma, esquivaba con rapidez conforme se movía con destreza. No pretendía usar por el momento a zangetsu pero si no le quedaba otra opción lo haría…

**- Estoy cansado de que huyas – **susurró él imitando un gesto aburrido, puso una de sus piernas entre las de ella, y la tiró al suelo, sus manos eran aprisionadas por la fuerza que él ejercía con su guadaña en ella. Ella volvió a gritar sin temor a él, le excitaba demasiado. – **No olvides que eres una hollow desde hace poco tiempo, yo tengo el control en ti – **tiró de su pelo con brusquedad, estaba cerca de su rostro, pero ella lo desvió, mirar al enemigo no iba con ella, sólo pretendía atravesarle cuando se quitara de encima. – **Mírame Rukia.**

**- Jamás…**

**- Entonces haré que glorifiques mi nombre y me pidas más, no necesito que me mires – **No iba a perder tiempo, remangó su kimono a pesar de su resistencia, su piel era fría, pero su intimidad estaba muy caliente, y sabía que era por él.

Iba a jugar con ella sin su permiso , ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de aquella manera?, levantó una de sus piernas y le propinó una patada en el pecho. La agitación de la morena era descomunal, se podía notar con claridad que estaba cansada de huir tanto en la lucha como de su propio deseo, no pudo mandarlo demasiado lejos, ya que él agarró una de sus piernas y tiró de guadaña de Rukia quedó en su cuello.

- **Eres como ella, siempre haciéndote la estrecha. Una pequeña zorra sin duda – **dijo molesto mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, jamás una mujer había conseguido propinarle tantos golpes como lo había conseguido ella, y eso le estaba empezando a enfadar.

**- Cállate, te mataré.**

**- Ya lo habría echo si hubieses querido, mientes tan mal – **rió él tirando a un lado la guadaña – **Tienes miedo de mí, eres una cría.**

**- No sabes con quien estas hablando… - **Había caído, tiró del kimono del blanquecino chocando sus labios con los de él, no era un beso dulce, si no salvaje, lo primero que había echo nada más besarle era introducir su lengua en su boca, había despertado aquella hambre por el sexo que aún desconocía…

Hichigo quería domarla, pero ella no se dejaba vencer en aquella batalla, se colocó encima de él abriendo con ansiedad su kimono, él no estaba dispuesto a eso, esta vez ella se iba a someter, la colocó debajo de él. Hizo que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios al abrir con brusquedad sus piernas, dejándole aquel "túnel" para la entrada de su miembro, pero pretendía hacerla sufrir más…, mucho más…

- **Yo estaré encima de ti – **gruñó ella.

-**¡ Cállate, yo seré quien te la meta así que estaré encima!**

**- Caballo perdedor…**

Rukia había puesto el dedo sobre la llaga , odiaba que le llamaran de segundo, como si se tratase de alguien dominado, que aún no hubiese matado a Ichigo no significaba que fuese más fuerte, si no que aún le dejaba vivir por puro aburrimiento. Se iba a enterar, iba a gemir como una condenada.

- **Vas a pagar por tus comentarios – **masajeó uno de sus pechos con brutalidad, mordía su pequeño botón sin ni siquiera quitar su kimono, quería hacerla sufrir, hacerla suplicar, pero sólo a pesar de sus gemidos de dolor y angustia, consiguió arañar su pecho como una gata en celo. Su pequeño pecho coloreaba el kimono de rojo escarlata, había conseguido hacerla sangrar. – **Ahora te veo más deliciosa que antes, pero no te creas que mi tortura ha terminado aquí – **la tomó del pelo con brusquedad, su miraba opacada, no se veía reflejada de dolor, sólo pura lujuria, sus mejillas blancas como la leche estaba enrojecidas, quería más no le importaba el dolor., sólo quería vencerle en ese terreno.

**- Hasta aquí me has dominado…, se acabó – **Su dedo índice colisionó en su hombro, lanzó con él un pequeño zero haciendo que se inmovilizara por completo, acarició su miembro abultado, parecía que estaba apunto de explotar.

**- Tsk…, ¿Me lo debías no es así?..**

**- Yo siempre gano – **desnudó su miembro de forma sensual, colocándose encima, cómo él tanto detestaba, acercaba su intimidad a la de el, y la rozaba para ocasionarle más sufrimiento, ante aquel acto ambo gimieron de forma desesperaba, el oído de él estaba siendo torturado por sus gemidos, por como lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello. Era peor que una epidemia, aquella maldita tenía todo para frustrar a un hombre.

- **Joder…, Por qué no te metes ahí de una jodida vez?**

**- Prefiero dejar...te claro, quien es la reina.**

Aquella batalla en la que ambos participaban cada vez se hacía más excitante, la temperatura del lugar parecía subir a pesar de ser un lugar neutral. Hichigo con la mano que aún podía usar, la tomó por la espalda y la hizo descender hasta unirse con su miembro. Ella se movía con precisión y con fuerza, podía sentir como su propio reiatsu y fuerza iban a su cuerpo, al unirse con él estaba absorbiendo su energía.

**- Tendrías que haberme pedido poder de esta manera, ahora perderás lo poco que tienes… - **El brazo que había quedado sin movilidad volvía a moverse de nuevo por aquella "trasfusión" de reiatsu, sus embestidas parecían que iban a partir aquellos edificios en donde se encontraban. El blanquecino, deshizo el lazo de su kimono, y lamió sus pechos con brío , ¿Así sería hacerlo con Rukia Kuchiki?, que más dá, él lo estaba pasando en grande en aquellos momentos, había conseguido recuperar el control y tumbarla en el suelo, las piernas de la hollow se encontraban alrededor de sus caderas. Aquella sensación era terriblemente placentera…

Su esencia se desbordó en ella ocasionando un gemido extasiado a ambos, se levantaron con rapidez cogiendo sus armas, Hichi había desenvainado a zangetsu, y ella poseía de nuevo en sus manos su guadaña. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, demasiado agitadas, en aquel ataque, él había conseguido cogerla del brazo, sus armas chocaban, y sus alientos se entremezclaban…

**- Eres muy buena…, como imaginaba…**

**- N..no quiero tus piropos, no hemos concluido esto – **gruñó la chica, mirándole con indiferencia.

**- Pospondremos esta bata..lla**

**- Esta batalla interior será eterna ´- **mordió el labio del hollow de forma posesiva y se alejó de él, aquella batalla iba a durar mucho tiempo. Si sus reyes no conseguían destruirles a ninguno de los dos. Aquellos hollows seguirán buscando la solución para zanjar cual es el más fuerte…

**Fin:**


End file.
